


A Little Experiment

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [123]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Distractions, Fluff, Gen, QPP Intrulogical, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: QPR Intrulogical “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	A Little Experiment

“Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan. LoganLoganLoganLo-”

“Not now dear.” 

Remus pouts. He’s sitting upside down on the couch as Logan makes notes on a meme or something. It’s pretty cool, Remus thinks, that Logan studies modern subcultures and communication and gets to literally look at memes for research, but it’s annoying because it means there are times when his best boo, his cutie-patootie, his platonic soulmate and top bestie, is _not paying attention to him_. No, instead he’s examining the history of memes and Remus _loves_ memes but right now they are his greatest enemy, stealing Logan’s focus away. Remus loves Logan’s focus even more than memes. 

“Logan. Logan. Logan-” He gets stuck in a loop, saying it over and over without really needing a response, feeling the curl of his tongue on the L, the guttural click of the G, drawing each sound out until the name is warped into a collection of pleasing sensations.

It doesn’t seem to bother Logan, the constant stream of distracting sounds. Can the be classified as distracting when they don’t actually distract? Because Logan’s ability to narrow his concentration onto one thing no matter what’s going on around him has always been one of the most fascinating things about the guy. And the most appealing, because the sheer and utter relief of being able to just be unfettered Remus around him without fear of annoying or intruding or weirding him out had actually made Remus cry the first time Logan had explained. They’d hugged a lot afterwards, and Logan had given him that wonderful focus for a whole bunch of hours before he had to do something else. Remus had at first shrunk under it, unsure what to do with such singular attention all for him as he was, but it hadn’t taken too long for him to start to flourish under it. 

And normally he would respect the sanctity of Logan’s study time but right now his brain has got stuck wondering how much Logan’s can actually block out. Would he notice if someone broke in? If there was a fight outside the apartment? If the world went dark because of an apocalyptic eclipse? 

Sometimes Remus can’t stop himself from pushing and picking at the thoughts in his head and right now is one of those times. But Logan would say to find a healthy, safe way to satisfy the urges. So, test Logan’s concentration. Harmlessly...

Logan doesn’t initially react with the toe prods his cheek the first time. But the third does make him glance to the side and he blinks when he sees a foot instead of the finger he was clearly expecting. But instead of getting mad (and Remus watches closely, foot hanging in mid-air just in case) he just rolls his eyes with a faint smile and looks back at his notes. 

All he says is, “quit touching me, your feet are cold,” but the challenge is clear as he starts on a new page, the smile on his face indicating to Remus that this is fine, this is allowed, this is a fun game now. 

And really, Remus shouldn’t be able to love his QPP any more than he already does but hey ho, guess he hadn’t reckoned with the force that is Logan. 


End file.
